


reunion

by g0ryllama



Series: Moominpappa's (Explicit) Exploits [3]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: Pappa, Joxter and Muddler have a little fun after the reunion post 'Moominpappa’s Exploits'





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why'd you be here if you don't want smut but this is just smut, so proceed with 'caution'.

Something about seeing his two closest friends with their families, realising just how much he'd missed them, had somehow translated into a desperate heat crawling down his spine.

Yes, he had his own family to greet and spend time with, but Joxter can't look at his son and Moominpappa's son (that feels weird to think, Moomin now his son) without feeling a sense of nostalgia that tips just slightly into territory they'd left behind.

And then Muddler had turned up, and it takes all Joxter has to not abandon Snufkin to his mother and drag them both off somewhere a bit more private.

That would be too much effort (and he shouldn't abandon his son again). He'd rather wait for them to drag _him_ off so they can have fun, and he could just sit back and enjoy it.

Eventually, a little drunk, everyone either leaves or heads to bed, until just the three of them are left downstairs, Joxter and Muddler listening to Moominpappa fill them both in on things they've missed. It's a bit monotonous. Although maybe that's just because the ache from being in touching distance and yet still not closing the gap is making him restless.

Joxter taps the cushion on his lap slowly with his claws, watching threads pucker and come loose when they catch. Casual destruction usually got the others' attentions.

That is, until the cushion is snatched from him with an exasperated glare. "Moominmamma spent hours embroidering that, don't you dare."

Smirking lazily, Joxter stretches his arms above his head, ignoring Muddler when he stands to try and calm them both down. "Or what, Moomin _pappa_?"

"Guys, maybe we should just calm down?" Muddler exclaims too worriedly, as he always used to be, hands out in front of him. Pappa and Joxter ignore him, too busy focusing on each other.

Not yet feeling satisfied with how riled up the moomin is, Joxter narrows his eyes and reaches for the other cushion that the Muddler had been sat against a moment prior.

Somehow, the three of them end up in a pile on the floor, after Moominpappa lunged at Joxter in a blur, promptly sending them both off of the sofa and dragging Muddler down onto the floor with them.

"Finally, something fun," Joxter mutters as he pushes his hips up languidly against the press of Muddler's paw over his crotch, grinning when he moves away. "What? I'm bored."

"You could've just said, you know." Moominpappa admonishes, tilting Joxter's face up and kissing him the way he'd always done. A little too much tongue, not enough teeth, but satisfying in a way completely separate from how Mymble kissed (not that those kisses weren't similarly as good). Muddler seems a little apprehensive, but that's nothing new. It always fades to an eagerness that had shocked him at first.

Joxter breaks the kiss when Muddler stands, rolling off of Moominpappa and onto his hands and knees. "If you're quiet, I'll suck you off? Pappa you can watch." Muddler nods a little, fingers already fumbling with his trouser fastenings as Moominpappa stands and puts his and Joxter’s hats out of the way.

There’s no way he’s going to be content to just watch, and Joxter grins when his suspicions are confirmed. “I’ve got a better idea, of course; you two can still do that, and I’ll take Joxter from behind.” Moominpappa’s voice sounds slightly deeper when he’s turned on, the opposite of Muddler who just forgets how to speak.

Joxter almost starts purring with excitement; he hasn't been spit roasted since the last time he saw both of his friends, and if this time was anywhere close to as good as that time, then he'd be more than content. If he wanted, he could remember every orgasm with perfect clarity, but he'd rather just experience more of them now.

Behind him, Pappa pulls his trousers down and takes his time to appreciate the view, but Joxter is much too distracted by Muddler's cock to care about how long the other is taking. Short but thick, the rounded head already glistens with precum, and he hums appreciatively as he leans closer.

The girth was always a problem to fit into his mouth, stretching his lips and making his jaw ache, and he wouldn't have it any other way. The heady taste always made his vision spin in a way that's highly enjoyable. And the satisfaction always made him feel sleepy, the best kind of reward.

Keeping both hands firmly on the floor (he doesn't need them yet), Joxter nudges his forehead against Muddler's lower stomach, trailing kisses down the length slowly from the base. He hears a sharp inhale from above him, and watches his fingers twirl into the fabric of his overshirt in a nervous manner. Cute, he thinks as he twirls his tongue slowly around the head, sighing at the salty taste that fills his mouth.

He finds himself glad that he didn't start sliding his mouth around Muddler yet when Moominpappa pushes a finger into him with no warning and only his spit as lubricant, his claws firmly retracted. Joxter grits his teeth, remembering to relax to make it easier. "Do you not own any lube?"

Moominpappa just laughs, curling his finger expertly against Joxter's prostate, holding onto his hip with his free hand when the mumrik almost falls to the floor as his joints melt. "Mhmm, but it's in the bathroom upstairs." Seems the moomin grew cocky with age. It's certainly not a surprising development, that's for sure.

"I-I could get it?" Muddler asks from above his head, ever the concerned friend, but Joxter frowns and he knows to stay put.

Trying to ignore the slow but steady strokes against the bundle of nerves, he turns his attention back to Muddler's cock, taking extra care to lave over the slit lazily. He's rewarded by a pair of paws in his hair, tugging lightly with each tremor through the other's body. He hums, opening his mouth and licking up the underside, making sure the whole member is wet and slick. Otherwise he'd definitely have trouble fitting it in.

A second finger forces its way into him alongside the first, but he pays it no mind, only moaning a little when Moominpappa palms his cock in acknowledgement, much too focused on making sure he can fit all that glorious width in his mouth.

Even the head has his jaw threatening to lock, and he's so glad Muddler isn't long as well otherwise he'd definitely choke on him. As it is, the tip will only just nudge the back of his throat (unlike Moominpappa's, which can slide down his throat enough to cut off his airways), the perfect length for such an activity.

He suckles on it teasingly, timing each suck with every slide of fingers in his ass, resisting the urge to make a comment about how long the moomin is taking to prepare him. He's ready now, has been ready for long enough that he's almost itching for something _more_ , but if he rushes him he won't get it.

Muddler almost cries out loudly when Joxter suddenly takes him in completely, filling his mouth and pressing his tongue flat against his teeth. The heavy pressure feels heavenly, full in such a satisfying way that could only be made better by Moominpappa filling his ass in the same way. He looks up and finds Muddler is biting on his hand so he doesn't get too loud, and Joxter would smirk with pride if he could.

The pride slips away when Moominpappa pulls his fingers out and the tip of his dick rubs along the line of his ass. The excitement must be clear in his eyes because Muddler laughs a little, paw still tangled in his hair tugging just on the side of painful, the way he likes it.

Oh, and when Moominpappa slides in to the hilt, Joxter can see stars, moaning unabashedly around Muddler’s cock and sending vibrations through him. The initial push always feels the best for all of them, no matter which position each of them are in, and he’s almost shocked by how much this feels like the good old days, when they’d sneak out at night on the island and shag underneath the big tree that was their secret area.

Muddler and Moominpappa share a look over Joxter's body, and he wonders if maybe they'll start making out, but they don't. He's thankful for that; last time they did that it ended badly for all of them, especially poor Moominpappa, who almost had his dick bitten off when they all fell.

He almost laughs, only to be distracted by both of the others pulling out before thrusting back in, stretching him wide on both sides and demanding his attention in the present.

It's filthy. Joxter can feel his spit leaking from the corners of his mouth onto the hardwood floor as his mouth is carefully fucked, and can hear the quiet squelch of the cock pushing into his ass. The best part? All he has to do is kneel there and take it.

Joxter loves topping, but bottoming is a luxury he's happy to indulge in.

Although, he can also happily indulge in something maybe a little less passive. Swiping his fingers through the pool of saliva in front of him, Joxter slicks them up before pressing one slowly but surely inside of Muddler, sucking particularly hard when he gasps. He clenches around the finger, hot and velvety, and Joxter enjoys the much louder sounds he gets as a reward for trying harder.

Moominpappa's paws, which rest on his hips, grab tighter suddenly, claws digging into his flesh and sending goosebumps along his skin. It's a shame they got a little drunk, because without the alcohol rushing through his veins, he'd definitely be feeling every single drag of their cocks against his insides on a much more intense scale, but this is better than nothing.

It could be an hour or five minutes later, but Muddler pulls out, asking Joxter to take his finger out of him before laying down on the floor and sliding underneath him. Joxter moans loudly, drooling uncontrollably when Muddler takes his cock into his mouth, returning the favour. As he goes back to sucking him off, the added layer of pleasure drives him nearly all the way to the edge, desperation clear in every snap of his hips back _and_ down, every desperate suck and lick, every harsh, muffled groan.

The others don't seem to be too far off either, and Joxter has no shame in being the first to cum, the triple assault turning his blood thick and hot like boiling syrup, and turning his mind into jelly.

He cums with a strangled cry, sound hindered by the thick cock plugging up his mouth, but the others hear it, and most certainly experience it as Joxter ejaculates down Muddler's throat, ass clenching and tightening around Moominpappa's length rhythmically.

Limbs shaking and heart racing, every thrust and suck feels like fire, like too much, but he's determined to get the others off without getting too destroyed that he can't help anymore, doubling the strength of his suction and pushing his hips back against the moomin even when it begins to hurt.

Muddler is next to orgasm, salty, thick cum flooding his mouth and leaking out onto his thighs from between his lips, but he swallows what is still in his mouth, sucking still to milk him dry. Joxter will never tire of the taste.

And then it's just Moominpappa left (and won't that inflate his ego even more), as Muddler hastily tries to clean up with his trousers, legs visibly shaking but more concerned with not leaving a mess.

None of them speak as the moomin continues to roughly pound into Joxter, and Muddler eventually moves to the sofa and collapses, watching with a satisfied but excited look in his eyes.

Joxter can feel himself begin to harden again with each brush of Moominpappa's cock against his prostate, despite the overstimulation, and he knows that's exactly what his friend was aiming for, to give him a second orgasm before he even cums once, and in a very characteristic need to challenge the authority of the situation, Joxter decides the other must cum first.

With a clear goal in sight, he makes sure to tighten his passage as much as he can, smirking when Moominpappa groans stuntedly, thrusts only picking up speed as they both near release. If he can just hold on for a few seconds longer it'll be enough to knock him down a few pegs, but a sudden swelling at the base of Moominpappa's cock that stretches Joxter's rim even further than before pushes him off the cliff's edge and sends white hot pleasure down his spine once again, a pool of his cum collecting beneath his hips.

Moominpappa lets out a small groan of victory before pushing in one last time and filling Joxter's guts with thick, milky cum. The slight disappointment of losing only sours the whole proceedings slightly, as he slides down to rest his head on his arms in front of him, gasping when Pappa drags his claws down his thighs with a chuckle.

Somehow, they managed to clean up and go back to their rooms without collapsing, but Joxter already finds himself itching for another round before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhh
> 
> For the anon that said Joxter/Pappa/Muddler would be god tier; I agree
> 
> Sidenote, I wrote most of this whilst drunk and I have 0 regrets about that, but would not recommend it lmao
> 
> I've never written a threesome before... First time for everything I suppose
> 
> I don't know how well I wrote Muddler but I like how I did so there's that at least
> 
> Meanwhile, upstairs, Mamma, Mymble and Fuzzy are totally aware of what's going on downstairs, drinking wine and chatting shit. Icons.
> 
> (Snufkin and Moomin escaped to his tent, if ya catch my drift ;p)


End file.
